Bird Crap
by MeganVL
Summary: Chasing Warp through the past accidently changed the future. Can they make it right again?
1. Chapter 1

Ages for the boys Dick:20, Jason:18, Tim:16, Damian:10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman

**Tim Drake**

This was supposed to be easy. Good guy gets bad guy, bad guy goes to jail and everything works out. Of course, this only happens if the team functions like it's supposed too. Jason demanded that since he was the oldest (Dick had other things going on) he should be the leader. Damian outright refused to acknowledge anyone else's presence, and Kon, well Kon was supposed to be there to help him out, by having someone on his side, but now I just wish he wasn't there. There are too many variables and no one is working together.

Jason fired a round at Warp, who brought up a shield to block them, then turned around and fired lasers back at Jason who had to cease firing to jump out of the way. Damian came in and threw an exploding birderang at the time traveler's' feet, causing him to fly backwards and closer to Damian, who was eager to engage in hand–to-hand combat. Unfortunately because of Damian's small stature, he was easily knocked back by one of Warp's electric shock waves. Neither of Jason's or Damian's solo attacks were doing anything, they should have known it wouldn't have worked if they would have just listened to me in the first place when I was giving the debriefing. Warp is too smart for juvenile strategies. It is important to get this mission done as quickly as possible, since we did follow Warp through a time warp to about 12 years ago, the shorter we were here the better (which was also mentioned in the debriefing.) Jason and Damian continued fighting and ignoring the others trying to take Warp down themselves, while I just threw explosives in his path herding him where I wanted him to be (one of us should follow the plan).

The plan was to get him cornered and now he was, or on his way to be. Now we just have to wait for Kon to get into place. He was late; it shouldn't be taking him this long. Two seconds later Kon appeared by my side.

"What took you so long?" I hissed out in a whisper.

"Sorry I'm late; I just had to save some people from falling." Kon explained

"Kon I told you we can't interfere with anything in the past or we could change the future." I can't believe that he didn't remember that, I told him over and over again before we left so he wouldn't forget.

"It wasn't a big deal, I probably only saved them from getting a broken leg or something." Kon defended himself.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just grab Warp and go home, this has lasted too long as it is."

I jumped down, throwing an exploding disc, the same time Damian threw birderangs, herding Warp towards the other side of the building. Kon shot his eye beams, causing Warp to run into Jason, who proceeded to punch him in the face until he lost consciousness. Which only took three punches. Jason then ripped off the circle mechanism in the center of Warp's chest that controls the time travel, and tosses it to me.

"Take us home replacement." Jason ordered.

I hated it when he called me that, but I was happy we were finished with this dysfunctional mission and were on our way home. It only took a minute to set in the coordinates and time period we wanted. A light portal later, we were back home handing Warp off to the police and heading back to the cave.

When we arrived at the cave, Batman was at the computer like always going through files, but what he said next surprised all of us.

"I blew through another Batboy, that's the third one this month. Worthless. At least they are easy to come by."

"Father?" Damian starts, causing Batman to look over at him and interrupting what Damian was going to say.

"What are you wearing?" Batman demanded. "You haven't survived long enough to choose your own name."

"I was trained by the league of assassins, I am better than any of your former partners." Damian responded in a snap, upset that his father wouldn't even let him use the name Robin like all of the previous partners of Batman.

"That doesn't mean anything and until I tell you otherwise you will remain as Batboy. Dismissed." Batman snapped.

"What!? But father…"

"Dismissed!" Batman yelled cutting off Damian once again.

Only then did they look around the cave and noticed all the differences. First Jason's shrine was no longer there, the case that held the original Robin suit was gone. In fact, there were no Robin suits anywhere, but the most noticeable thing was a group of boys whose age ranged from 12 to 16 sitting in a corner. They were all looking down at the floor trying not to make noise as they grieved for their lost comrade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman

Alfred came into the batcave, holding a tray of food, and walked over to the boys and set the tray down, eyes showing his condolences but he did nothing more.

"Alfred I told you to quit giving them food. If they want to eat, there are plenty of rats for them to kill!" Bruce snapped.

"I will not have growing young boys eat rats, what you choose to eat is a different matter Master Bruce." Alfred said with disproval.

With that Alfred left, and to the four boys surprise and relief, Bruce didn't take the food away from the boys. He still listened to Alfred.

Later that night when everyone was out of the batcave asleep, Jason, Tim, Damian and Kon snuck in to get access to the bat computer. Tim took the controls the first thing they put in the search was 'Robin'.

Nothing came up.

Thinking that was odd and slightly frightening Tim then typed in 'Richard Grayson' sub category 'The flying Grayson's'.

"Kon, when you saved those people, were you at a circus?" Tim asked in a deathly calm voice.

"Yeah." Kon said slowly almost making it sound like a question.

"Were the people you saved wearing red and green?" Tim continued his questions.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. How did you know that?" Kon said still oblivious to what Tim was getting at, while Jason and Damian were holding in their anger and frustration at the whole situation.

"Did you happen to see a sign that said Haley's Circus?" Tim asked his last question letting anger seep into his voice.

"Um…that does sound familiar." Kon said getting nervous.

"You idiot! You changed the time line, you didn't save them from broken legs, you saved their lives! You saved Dick's parents, Robin never existed." Tim exploded in anger.

The picture on the screen showed that the photographer took the picture right when Kon caught John and Mary Grayson. If things weren't complicated enough, now Kon was known in the past too.

After some more research they located where Dick was, they found out he was still in the circus and they were performing in Metropolis at the moment.

After much whining and complaining from Kon, Tim convinced him to stay behind since he could be recognized and that would be bad, the brothers set out for Metropolis to see Dick. Using their bat skills they inconspicuously knocked out some of the circus help hid them and took their clothes so they could blend in better and wouldn't look suspicious. The brothers made their way to the trailer portion of the circus where the performers stayed, then they spotted Dick he was outside playing with a bunch of little kids. Two boys who looked around 12 and 10 and a little girl and boy about 2 and 1, Tim brought out his phone and did a quick search, for they all had some sort of resemblance to Dick, it turned out that the older boys were in fact Dicks brothers while the other 2, Tim didn't get that far when a women came out of a trailer and shouts of 'Mommy' were heard from the younger two. With the way Dick's face lit up and the following kiss and the fact that they both were wearing rings the brothers were able to deduce that Dick was married to this woman and had two kids, with one on the way it seemed if the woman's belly was anything to go by.

The brothers stood in shock for a while at the scene that unfolded and the very happy family in front of them, Damian was the first to break the silence.

"He looked happier with us." He stated with confidence which got ruined with a pout and his arms crossing.

"Yeah I thought that too." Tim commented, though not as confidently as Damian had.

Jason agreed with a nod.

"So how are we going to fix it?" Jason asked.

Mean while back in the batcave with a pouting Kon, who was hiding in the ceiling so not to be noticed by Batman, saw movement below. Batman was on all fours sniffing across the ground in the place that the boys were sitting, when the time traveling guests arrived. After a couple minutes of smelling the ground, he ran his fingers across the floor and brought them up to his mouth to taste them.

A growl escaped him, one that made Kon shiver a bit at the ferocity.

"They were crying, I have told them time and time again there is no mourning aloud." Batman snarled as he got to his feet a murderous look on his face as he started walking off.

"I will train it out of them." He promised to no one as he left the cave in search of his prey.

Kon was very glad he decided to hide, because he did not want to be on the receiving end of Batman's anger in the normal time, much less this one that seemed to have a few loose screws. He just hoped that the others were going to come back soon.

The Three brothers where sitting at a table outside a coffee shop, all staring into their cups.

"Are we sure that we should change this? I mean Dick looked so happy, what right do we have to take that away from him." Tim asked grimly.

"This isn't even the right time line; we are trying to get it back to normal. It needs to be done." Jason said taking charge.

"It's not like we are going to do something that wasn't bound to happen anyways, his parents still die, we are fixing a wrong. Isn't that what we are supposed to do anyways?" Jason continued.

"Yes, we all read the article. Dick's parents died 3 years ago in a car crash, no one had to go into child services because Dick was 17, fairly close to 18 and that was too old to be put in an orphanage. Dick got custody over his siblings, 9 and 7 at the time." Tim recited in an annoyed voice.

They had gone over the story quite a lot by that point.

"If we go through with this we will be responsible for the death of Dick's siblings and his kids" Tim continued arguing his point.

"We can just blame it on the clone. It's his fault anyways." Damian spoke up for the first time.

Tim glared at Damian while Jason laughed about the statement, which then caused Tim's glare to be focused on him. Once Jason was under control he continued the conversation.

"Did you see Batman? He is crazy, and that's saying something coming from me. We need to fix this so Bats doesn't turn into the new Joker."

With a sigh Tim agreed, he knew he wasn't going to win this, not with Jason and Damian set on their decisions. Plus Bruce was out of sorts and it probably wasn't good for Gotham.

"So how are we going to do this?" Tim asked already starting to make plans.

"We are going to make, a time machine." Jason said in a dramatic voice.

"We?" Tim asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Well, you are going to make a time machine." Jason reiterated.


End file.
